


The Infernal Empress

by Glavenus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, May or may not change later, POV First Person, Undertale Neutral Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glavenus/pseuds/Glavenus
Summary: In the midst of a rather dust-heavy neutral run, Undyne falls to the human. However, this proves to hardly be an end, as a creature of Hell itself comes to her with an offer of power and life. The cost? The completion of a task Hell has wanted for centuries.This is a 2.0 version of an abandoned past work of mine. You can look at it here.https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871700/chapters/20340319





	1. Offer

It was over.

My body was melting from the force of my own power. The human had killed me.

I'd failed everyone. Papyrus, Asgore, Alphys...

Alphy...

I wish I could have told her...

I wish I could have killed that human...

That bastard who now stares emotionless at my dying self...

I wish...

Suddenly, I found myself floating in a void.

Is this what death is like? An endless oblivion?

But, I could move. I could look down and see myself. I was still in my armor, but I wasn't melting.

Where am I?

Suddenly, the endless black filled with a warm reddish-orange, as if illuminated by fire. I could feel myself getting hotter. God fucking damn it! Of COURSE the afterlife is like Hotland!

Suddenly, someone or something flickered into view. It was a dragon-like creature, with red scales and a humanoid stature, about as tall as me.

Before I could say anything, it spoke up.

"Well, well, well. Look who's dead."

Is this jackass seriously mocking me?

"Thanks, captain obvious, now what the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"Hell is going on. You're in it. You're speaking to a demon." Its voice echoed with every blunt word, as did mine.

"Wait, I give my very LIFE trying to fulfill the hopes and dreams of the people, and I get HELL for my troubles?" I screamed. There must be a mix-up or something! NO WAY I could deserve this!

"Nah." The demon replied, blunt as ever. "You're not going to hell. I'm here to give you an offer."

My ears perked up, eager to find out what this "offer" is.

"I'll give you a second chance at life, and a blessing of infernal power. You'll be able to tear that maggot who took everything from you asunder. However, you will become an agent of Hell. And with that, you will have a specific task to complete." The demon continued.

"And what exactly would that task be?" This guy was trying my patience. Just get to the point.

"I presume you know of the seven mages who originally created the barrier."

"Of course. Damn near every monster does. NOW WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT?" Prick better hurry up.

"Good lord, Undyne, calm down. Give me a bit. Anyway, they never truly died."

My jaw dropped at those words. The mages, the fiends who condemned all monsterkind to rot in a glorified cell... They live?

"They've been reincarnating for centuries. Lord Demogorgon's fucking pissed about it, but an ancient non-interference clause prevents him from taking direct action. However, I think we can get it done through a mortal agent, like you. Also, I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Firebrand." Finally, he got to the point.

"So what you're telling me is that my end of the offer is something I would have done anyway?"

"Now that I think about it, yeah, pretty much. Sooooo, I guess you're gonna agree?" They sounded much more informal now.

"Of fucking COURSE I will!" I bellowed. HELL YEAH! I'll come back to life, tear that human apart, confess to Alphys, and then the barrier will break and all of humanity will-

"Also, I know you'll want to use your new power to exterminate the entire human race and stuff, but that might not be necessary. You'd be surprised how many modern humans would be more than willing to mingle with monsterkind. Some more... intimately than others. Also, if you use your infernal power to kill humans, that might end up pissing off Heaven, and that's a can of worms you REALLY don't want opened. Trust me." He sounded real particular about that last part.

"I'll think about it." That's all I could really say right now. To be honest, Alphys's opinion will probably be the deciding factor.

"Well, with that all said and done, let's get you some infernal might!" Firebrand pointed both of his arms at me as red energy emanated from them and entered me. I could practically feel the power swelling up within. It felt... wonderful. Almost as good as what I felt when Alphys clung to me as she slept after a long night of anime.

"Well, with that done, up you go!" The demon eagerly rang out.

I began to rapidly ascend, but before I returned to the underground, Firebrand yelled something at me.

"Also, anime isn't real. Alphys lied to you about that to feel better about herself. Also, she's incredibly depressed and borderline suicidal, you should do something about that. Also, she loves you just as much as you love her, one confession and you're set."

Wait, what the fu-


	2. Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne returns to the Underground, but it is not as she knows it.

With the demon's parting words still spinning in my head, I return to the land of the- Wait, what the fuck happened?

I'm not in Waterfall, I'm in another void! Is this some kind of jo- The hell are those noises behind me?

I turn around and see a... strange sight.

The human that killed me is fighting... well, I hardly know how to describe what they're fighting.

It's some kind of immense mishmash of plant and machine material, with two massive clawed arms, vines that seem to go on forever, a gaping maw turned on its side, and a giant TV above its head that has... something on it.

What the fuck?

Wait, I screamed that out loud, and now they're both looking at me.

Shit.

"What the fuck?" The... plant thing reiterates, its voice reverberating endlessly throughout this void as a clear, if insane-looking, face appears on the TV screen bearing a shocked expression. "You died! The human killed you!"

"Yeah, they did." I retort. "But a little something happened, and I'm back! Anyway, to get to business..."

With the loudest "NGAAAAAH!" I've let out my entire life, I charge the human and impale them on a spear before they can even react. Immediately, their red soul floats out of their corpse, and I grab it. As I feel its power flowing within me, I turn to face the... thing.

"You bitch!" It screams at me. "I had this whole plan where I would kill the human over and over forever and ever and ever and it was gonna be SO much fun! Well, I guess you'll make a suitable replacement..."

"Wait!" I interrupt. "Where are we? Where is everyone?"

The thing's face cracks a wicked grin as it chuckles to itself. "Well, to start, Asgore's dead! The human couldn't bring themselves to kill him, and he was going on this whole spiel about how he was gonna adopt the human as his own and be like a family and stuff, but then I killed him AND destroyed his soul! He looked SO shocked when those bullets hit him!"

Asgore...

Dad...

I feel a fire building within me, one much stronger than any other sort of rage I've felt before...

"Oh, and for where we are?" The abomination continues. "This is MY world now! Everyone back at the underground may as well not exist! ESPECIALLY that two-faced bitch Alphys! Shame she ceased to exist, means she won't rot in hell like she DESERVES!" He caps that off with a vile laugh, one that makes my ears hurt

Alphy's gone...

That flame... It's not even metaphorical anymore, I actually feel hot inside.

My body starts trembling on its own, I... I think I'm changing.

"No... No..." I mutter instinctively.

"What's wrong?" The creature mockingly replies. "Don't tell me you actually CARED for the single most morally bankrupt monster in the underground. Oh, wait, you somehow LOVE that piece of shit! Oh, that's fucking HILARIOUS!"

The fire peaks.

"ALPHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

With that last yell, I feel and see the fire burst from within me, enveloping me.

But it doesn't hurt me.

It feels... amazing.

Once I settle down, breathing heavily, I glare directly at that wretched thing, whose jaw has hit the floor at this point.

"The hell just happened?" It asks, audibly shocked.

"Hell. That's what happened." I reply with a smirk.

"Pah! Doesn't matter! You'll suffer all the same!" Such arrogance for someone who'll be dead soon.

A torrent of thorny vines shoots towards me. With a single swipe of my (now flaming) spear, I immolate every single one of them. The abomination looks on in shock for a bit, before the eyes on its main body flash and start firing bullets.

I march towards it, deflecting the bullets like they're nothing. It looks more and more desperate as I approach.

"Guess the human wore you out, huh?" I mockingly ask.

"Quite." The beast quickly replies. It knows how dead it is now.

But it still has more attacks up its sleeves. A rain of bombs that all have an image of a flower with a face on them for some reason. This one actually kind of hurts. Not enough to stop me, of course.

Right as I'm about to run the thing through, it suddenly gains that wicked grin again.

Next thing I know, I'm suddenly back at the distance this fight started at. I look around in bewilderment before I see some text floating in the void.

**FILE LOADED**

"Remember when I said this was MY world?" The creature asks, regaining that mocking tone we seem to be flinging back and forth at this point. "You'll never be able to kill me! This void is your home now! Have fun! I SURE WILL!"

Undeterred, I charge forth. And it just does this "load" crap again.

And again.

And again.

I'm starting to get worn out, its attacks are starting to actually take a toll on me.

No... I can't lose here... Not to this abomination...

After about the 10th load, I throw a spear right at it as soon as things start. It leaves a hole right between its lower set of eyes.

"How cute" it starts. I'll just-"

An orange soul floats out of the hole.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" It asks with fear in its voice.

Five other souls of varying colors join in.

"NO NO NO! GET BACK IN THERE, DAMN IT!" It's completely panicking. Heh.

Thorny vines attempt to shove the souls back within itself, but they easily avoid the attempts and come to me.

They enter me.

The fire I felt before is nothing compared to what I'm feeling right now. This feels downright intoxicating.

As the creature stares on in pure horror, I let out a single noise.

"Fuhuhuhu..."

And then I stab it right through its TV face.


	3. Barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle between Omega Flowey and Undyne comes to a close, and dealing with the barrier comes soon after.

As the abomination crumbles, it lets out one final curse.

"Those souls' power will be through after this! You'll NEVER break the barrier! GYAHAHA-ack..."

Once it finished, everything suddenly went white.

When I could see again, I was in Asgore's throne room. I could see a flower in front of me, facing away, and not far from it, I could see a pile of dust with a familiar trident laying in it.

Dad...

Wait, I don't have time to dwell on that! I can still feel the souls' power! I NEED to break the barrier! We'll finally be free! Everyone's hopes and dreams will-

"I'll be back."

The voice was pained and raspy, and coming from that flower, which was now facing me. And had a face.

"I was that thing you killed." The flower continued. "I'll come back. And when I do, I'll kill you and that fiend you dare call a monster Alphys."

I started to raise a spear to kill the little shit here and now, but he just laughed at that.

"I wasn't lying about the souls' power. At best, you have to choose between killing me or breaking the barrier. Sucks, doesn't it?" They chuckled a little after that.

He was right. I could feel some of the power within me waning. I can just kill this waste of space later. The people matter more.

Wait... if Asgore's dead, does that make them MY people?

Questions for later.

Disregarding everything, I march to the barrier as the flower lets out a low, but still mocking "Later!" followed by a laugh before presumably leaving.

Soon, the barrier stands before me.

A seemingly endless tunnel, one that glows with every color imaginable, constantly flowing between them in a sight that would be beautiful if not for the fact it's the lock on our wretched prison.

I can see my reflection in it. I look... honestly kinda cool.

I'm clad in armor as black as night. with spikes coming off of the shoulders, a massive heart symbol on the center of the chest, and two smaller ones near my wrists. The hearts all radiate a deep crimson glow. My gauntlets have four claws each stretching out from the knuckles. They're serrated, too.

A pair of leathery wings has burst from by back, and seems to shudder with anticipation. My eye is almost completely black, except for a blood red pupil. The socket that is usually covered by an eyepatch is bare, and radiating that deep red light. My teeth are ground sharp, almost daggerlike.

But I can't delay right now.

I take a single deep breath, and think about everyone.

I think about the Queen, who hasn't been seen in decades. The human almost certainly killed her. I wish I could have met her.

I think about Papyrus.

Pap...

No. He wouldn't want me to get hung up on his death, especially not now.

I think about those still standing.

Sans, Alphys, 01 and 02, Gerson, all the others...

Their hopes, their dreams...

It's finally time.

With one final mustering of my power, I attack the barrier.

It explodes into a display of color, an overwhelming barrage upon my eye growing brighter and brighter.

But within seconds, it's over.

I now stand before a simple, rocky path. One that leads to a distant source of light.

The barrier is no more.

We are free.


	4. Alphys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Barrier destroyed, Undyne finally hears her phone ringing.

I could hardly believe it.

The goal Dad chased for all those centuries.

The dream of all monsters.

It's here.

But, before I can even begin to think about what to do from here, I hear a ringing.

My phone. Forgot I had the thing on me.

I pick up.

"Hello?"

"OH MY GOD UNDYNE WHERE WERE YOU?" Alphys shrieks into the phone.

"It's one hell of a story. Come to New Home, by the Barrier." I calmly reply.

"O-okay." Alphys sheepishly responds before hanging up.

The panic in her voice when I picked up was comforting, in a strange way.

She cared about me. After all, she apparently DID like me back...

As I mulled about, I realized that I felt much weaker than I did when I killed that... thing. Guess the flower really was right.

Of course, I still felt stronger than I had ever felt prior to dying, even with that fiery wrath fading away.

Hopefully, all of my demonic features fade away by the time Alphy shows up. I'd hate to scare her like that.

Soon enough, I hear the plodding of feet behind me, and then...

"UNDYNE!"

I barely have time to turn around before Alphys charges and hugs me close. I return the gesture, patting her on the back as I do so.

"So, w-what happened?" She asks, looking up at me with light tears trailing down her face.

"Well, to begin, I died. The human killed me." I bluntly state.

Alphys's jaw dropped as a fresh wave of tears started to well up.

"Don't worry. I'm alive. I came back from the dead." I assured her.

"H-h-h-how?" She asked through tears she couldn't hold back as she hugged me even closer.

"Well..." I began.

I gave her the whole run-down. Hell. Demons. Firebrand. The mages. The Thing. The flower.

When I told her what the demon told me, her entire face went red as she buried it in her hands. God, she's so fucking adorable...

"A talking f-f-flower, you s-said?" The fear in her voice was quite evident.

"Yeah, a talking flower that really hates you for some reason. I'll rip the bastard in half if they try anything!" I pumped my fist a little as I finished, just like those anime heroes.

Alphys broke down.

"I-i-it's all m-my f-f-f-fault..." She was curled up on the floor, barely able to speak.

So this is what the demon was talking about when he said Alphys was in a bad place.

"How is ANY of this your fault?" I demanded. "It was the human who killed everyone! Well, everyone except Asgore..."

"F-follow me, I h-have some t-things to s-show you..." Alphys murmured as she stood up.

"Wait! I didn't even get to the last part of all this. I broke the barrier."

Alphys shot up and looked towards the barely-lit tunnel where the barrier once stood.

"Oh my god..." She muttered in shock.

"Yeah." I continued. "It's over. We're free."

"If I-i'm going to s-show you w-what I mentioned, I t-think we should t-tell the people w-what happened so that they d-don't go up on their o-own." Alphys suggested.

"Yeah! That's EXACTLY what we should do! You're so smart!" I said, ever determined to get some confidence into that brilliant mind of hers.

She let out a cute giggle at that, one that made my heart skip a beat.

With that, I grabbed her hand as we walked away, to tell the people of what just went down.


	5. Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne gives a grand speech about the future of the Underground and about what happened to everyone. Afterwards, planning.

To make sure everyone knew what happened ASAP, we got Mettaton to broadcast my speech. He was beyond eager to do so after he got over the initial shock of the whole story, what with demonic power and a missing barrier. Regardless, the time is now.

"People of the Underground, much has changed over the past few hours. First, the human responsible for killing so many people is dead, and, with their soul, the barrier has been destroyed. But, this has not come without a cost. King Asgore Dreemurr is dead. At least for now, I have decided that I will serve in his place, as Empress. But, before we mourn, I must tell you all something else. The afterlife, Heaven, Hell, it is all real. It is also the only reason I stand before you now. The human had actually managed to kill me, but a demon brought me back, and infused me with the power of Hell itself, a power I shall use to blaze the trail to the happy ending we all deserve. However, when I received this power, the demon gave me a task I must fulfill, but to be honest, I would have done as he said anyway. The mages responsible for creating the barrier that kept us locked in this glorified prison for so long are not dead. They reincarnate endlessly, forever ready to imprison us once again. But I, Undyne, will cut them all down! Both to protect you, and to bring them to the afterlife they have eluded for so long. As tempting as it may seem to pour out unto the surface as soon as you can, I must insist that you remain here until further notice. If we were to all pour out at once, the consequences could be devastating. Speaking of the surface, as of right now, I have no plans to wage war on humanity. You see, the demon who brought me back from the dead told me that humans as they are now might be far more accepting of our kind than they were all those centuries ago. Also, he told me that I might incur Heaven's wrath if I were to use my infernal blessings to destroy humans. I know this might disappoint some of you, but I believe that a peaceful path is the best way to assure a path of dust like the one the human left will never happen again. All in all, the path to freedom is finally open to us, and in due time, we shall storm down it and lay claim the joyful lives WE HAVE ALWAYS DESERVED!"

The cheers and applause were almost deafening, enough so that I walked offstage in fairly short order, with Mettaton (thankfully) telling the crowd to leave me be. 

With that over, now I have to plan for what to do next.

Of course, the only proper way to do so is with Alphy's help.

Soon enough, the two of us are up by where the barrier once stood.

"You'll d-definitely want to take a s-slow approach." She started.

"Yeah, don't want to overwhelm the humans with a tide of monsters. Might spook 'em." I paced about as I spoke.

"N-not only in that regard, you'll w-want to t-take the time to observe what nearby s-settlements there are, how to b-best approach first contact." Alphys was starting to talk with her hands as she spoke. Only makes her cuter.

"So, take, say, a day or two to get a good idea of where we'll go first, and then go down into town and introduce ourselves?" I asked.

"Kind of. We might want to try and avoid drawing attention to ourselves at first. Perhaps there's people down there who still believe in our existence due to their proximity to the mountain. They might be a great starting point." Oh my god, she's thinking hard enough that her stutter went away.

"Gotcha. So, what now?" I continued.

"We go and we watch." She asserted.

Fuck, seeing her this confident is amazing...

Regardless, the two of us ascended out of the Underground and to the surface. We came out to darkness, and... stars.

So many of them, shining brilliantly in the sky.

I could hardly believe what I was seeing, and based on Alphys's dropped jaw, she felt the same way.

However, we were broken from our awe by a distinct sound.

"Dude, stop dismissing it as legend! Monsters ARE real, and that weird feeling we felt was the barrier's destruction!"

Oh shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I live to see comments. Say anything you feel like saying, I'll almost certainly appreciate it.


End file.
